


Poisonous chocolate milk

by Cloudymicrowave



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudymicrowave/pseuds/Cloudymicrowave
Summary: Quackity never thought he would take a man's life. He did everything Schlatt said though, but how far would he go? What was the limit?
Kudos: 16





	Poisonous chocolate milk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swear words, poison and character death.

"Quackity, I have a special job for you today." Quackity looked up at Schlatt. "A special job?" Every time Schlatt had giving him a special job it had ended in Schlatt's favor. Quackity never got anything out of it, but he still went through with Schlatt's requests. Being Schlatt's right hand man gave him power, and power corrupts.

"I want you to assassinate Wilbur Soot."

Quackity's jaw dropped. "Assassinate?! What the fuck?!" Schlatt nodded. "You heard what I said. Poison him and dump his body in the river. No one will find out."

"Schlatt, have you gone insane?!" Quackity was done with Schlatt's demands, this was for sure going too far.

"If you don't do it, I will kill your best friends." Schlatt's voice sounded almost angry. "If you do go through with my request, I will give you power and wealth." No man could resist a reward as big as that, but Quackity still had his doubts. He didn't really know Wilbur, but he did know that if he assassinated Wilbur, Schlatt would gain more power. More power for Schlatt also meant more power for him.

"I'll do it." Quackity wasn't thinking clear anymore. Schlatt's threat and the reward had taken over his thoughts. Poisoning someone wasn't that difficult, now was it?

Schlatt explained briefly how the assassination would go down, and Quackity listened carefully. "You're going to invite Wilbur over for lunch. Make sure to give him a few drinks and some good food. When the time is right, you will put poison in his drink. Finish your drink and encourage him to finish his as well, then leave the place. The poison will work in less than 30 minutes, so make sure to get the hell out of there. You know what happens if something goes wrong, Alex." Schlatt had never used his real name before, and it made Quackity uncomfortable.

He nodded. "Yes Schlatt, I will do exactly as you said." Schlatt smirked. His plan was working. He had total power over Quackity, more power than a man should have.

\--- time skip to assassination day ---

Quackity was nervous. So nervous that his palms were sweating. He was on his way to the cafe where he would meet Wilbur Soot. His target. He checked his supplies one final time before entering the cafe.

There he was, poison in his left pocket, phone in his right. Quackity walked towards an empty table close to the entrance of the cafe and waited for his target to arrive. It was already almost 1pm, their discussed time. Quackity's nervousness started to boil up. What if he didn't leave the cafe on time and Wilbur would collapse right then and there, in the chair? He didn't want to think about it. Assassinating the older man was already nerve wracking, but thinking about what could go wrong was even worse.

Wilbur entered the cafe and immediately locked his eyes with Quackity's. Something flickered behind his eyes, as if he knew what was about to happen to him. Wilbur sat down on the opposite side of the table, while carefully studying Quackity's body language. Quackity tried to mask the fact that he was very nervous and looked at Wilbur. The man looked tired. Exhausted.

They had started a conversation after they ordered drinks, talking carefully at first, like they were approaching an enemy. Eventually they became more comfortable, and started to enjoy each other's company.

They ordered their final drinks and Quackity decided to go to the bathroom a little before the drinks were served. When he came back he saw that their drinks were already there, and he smiled at Wilbur. Little did Wilbur know that there was a lot of pain hidden behind that smile.

"You should start drinking your chocolate milk before it gets cold." Quackity nodded and took a sip. Chocolate milk was his favorite, it would be a shame if it got cold. His thoughts raged. How in the world was he going to poison Wilbur? There was just no opportunity to do it.

Wilbur also took a sip from his chocolate milk. "I need to go to the bathroom, can you watch my belongings for a sec?" Wilbur started to get up. "I'll be back as quick as my legs can carry me." Quackity nodded. Now was his time to strike. He took the small bottle out of his left pocket as soon as he saw Wilbur enter the door leading to the men's bathroom.

Quackity hesitated. He held the poison in his hands. Was this really the right thing to do? He was starting to feel light-headed. This was too much for him. He sat there for a few seconds, just staring at Wilbur's mug.

Quackity heard Wilbur's footsteps, he was returning. Quackity quickly put the poison back in his pocket. He had missed the perfect opportunity.

The two men started to make their way out of the cafe. Quackity's stomach hurted, probably from eating too much. Wilbur took Quackity to the park, where they walked around for a bit and chatted some more. Wilbur suddenly stopped walking when they arrived at a small bridge which was presenting a way over the wildly streaming river.

Wilbur looked Quackity in the eyes. "I know what your deal with Schlatt was." He said. Quackity's eyes grew bigger. He started to panic inside. "W-what the fuck do you mean?" Quackity felt the pain in his stomach grow.

"You aren't that smart, are you?" Wilbur chuckled. "I was there the whole time. I heard your plan. I saw you hesitate to put the poison in my drink. I saw how you didn't do it Quackity." Wilbur grabbed a small bottle out of his jacket. "But I had something as well, something that you weren't expecting." He looked Quackity straight in the eyes. "I did to you what you were ordered to do to me."

Quackity was in shock. He slowly sank to the floor with tears in his eyes. Was this the end?

"Goodbye Alex."

Wilbur put the bottle back in his jacket. Quackity slowly felt the light fade away from his own eyes. His stomach started to twist in weird motions, and his mind could barely think. He had been tricked.


End file.
